The Cardiovascular Research Training Program supported by this grant provides an integrated basic and clinical science research training experience for graduate students, medical students and postdoctoral trainees. The program draws its faculty from eight University of New Mexico departments, including Biochemistry and Molecular Biology, Cell Biology and Physiology, Pathology, Anesthesiology, Pediatrics, Surgery and Toxicology and Internal Medicine. While the essence of research training is one-on-one teaching, our trainees will also be exposed to lectures, small group tutorials and seminars. To create a better appreciation of the interdependence of clinical practice and basic research and to facilitate cooperative research, the program establishes clinical scientist-basic scientists mentoring teams for each trainee. The three categories of training are as follows: Ph.D.-A very high quality integrated training experience is being developed for graduate students pursuing Ph.D. degrees in Biomedical Sciences with an emphasis in cardiovascular biology. Three students will enter this program each year. The aim is to admit as many local students (in particular under-represented minority students) as is possible. It is anticipated that each students will require 4 years of support before receiving the Ph.D. degree. This portion of the program accounts for about 80% of the trainee years requested. Medical Students-A program designed to encourage medical students to consider a career in research will be instituted. These medical students will be provided with a stipend while doing research for a period of 2 to 12 months. It is anticipated that during these periods some students may pursue a M.S. degree in Biomedical Sciences or initiate a Ph.D. studies program. This part of the program accounts for about 7% of the trainee years. Post-Doctoral Fellows-A clinically integrated basic research training experience for post-graduate Ph.D.s and M.D.s is being developed. The training centers around the research laboratory but will encourage trainees to involve themselves in clinical problem solving and teaching. We plan that these post-graduate trainees will not only learn highly sophisticated research techniques but will be role models of Ph.D.-M.D. cooperation for the other trainees in the program.